The Paladin's Obsessions
by MartianX515
Summary: The paladins finally have a day off, and when Lance hears a familiar song softly playing somewhere in the Castle of Lions, he goes to investigate. What he finds is quite surprising and odd… Slight Klance


The paladins finally had a day off. Allura was off doing some Altean spa thing in a far corner of the castle, Coran was on a 'personal pleasure trip', and the paladins were all doing their own things.

Unfortunately for Lance, none of those things included him. Shiro was doing the max level training in the simulation room, and Hunk was off in his own world, creating a culinary masterpiece. Pidge was in full gremlin mode, snarling at anyone who came too close, (Lance) and even went so far as to zap poor Lance with a loose wire she was working with. Lance was bored, scared of Gremlin Pidge, and wanted company. He had already done his skin care routine five times, for yodeling out loud! (And yes, he had tried that too.)

So, of course, his only logical course of action was to go find Keith, wherever he was. Lance figured that arguing or fighting was better than nothing, and so set off on his quest to find him.

First, Lance checked Red's hangar. No luck. So, he checked out the training room again, thinking that maybe Keith had joined Shiro since Lance had last checked on their leader. Once again, no luck. Lance stopped by the kitchen to pick up a snack and continued on.

He checked the control room, the rest of the lion hangars, and even the shower room. As he meandered out of his most recent destination (A closet - he thought he had heard some emo grunts coming from in there, but it was just the Gremlin. He now had four new battle scars, courtesy of Pidge's nails.) he heard a familiar song drifting through the Castle's hallways.

 _Is that…?_ He wondered, following the sound as it led him across the castle to the paladin's rooms. _Why didn't I check over here? This should have been my first destination!_

Honestly, Lance didn't think that Keith ever did anything in his room other than sleeping and changing clothes, so it hadn't even crossed his mind that Keith might actually be in his own room.

Lance followed the music right up to Keith's door, the song now louder than ever.

" _Kiss, kiss, fall in love!"_

The last line of the song rang out as Lance burst into Keith's room, completely forgetting the 'always knock' rule.

Keith whipped his head around, his face mirroring a cornered animals: scared, confused, and ready to fight. His arm, stretched out in the mad rush to hide what he was doing, partially covered a computer, a video still playing on it.

The two paladins stared, shocked, at each other as a girl's voice on Keith's computer said, "Tamaki's Unwitting Depression!"

Then, "You watch Ouran High School Host Club?!" Lance exclaimed."That is my favorite show of all time!"

Keith just stared at him for a long moment, and then, quietly, and a little shyly, said, "Yeah. I used to watch it at the Garrison on Pidge's computer, and she still had it all downloaded when we came to space."

"Pidge has seriously been holding out on me this entire time?! Does she have any other anime downloaded on that computer of hers?" Lance demanded, hurt but fierce.

"Um, I think she downloaded One Punch Man, The Disastrous Life of Saiki K, and InuYasha. And ummm…" Keith went quiet for a moment, and then, a little triumphantly, said, "Oh! I had her download the whole Magi thing - you know, Sinbad, Aladdin, Alibaba, and also Fullmetal Alchemist. Lance?" he paused, looking at Lance, who just stared at him, his jaw so wide it was a wonder it hadn't dislodged. Or maybe it had.

The Latino boy stared a moment longer, and then his eyes started to glimmer, and in a moment, he threw himself at Keith, bawling. The taller boy wrapped his arms around Keith, sobbing in his shoulder.

Poor Keith was baffled. He wasn't used to such huge mood swings, and Lance made no sense to him. He hesitantly patted Lance's back, afraid he broke him.

"It's ok," _I think…_ He said to Lance, trying to soothe him.

"You - *sniff*- are so - *sniff*- awesome, Keith!" Lance finally hiccuped out, amidst some more heavy sobbing and sniffling. "You have a great taste in anime! I - *sob*- couldn't be any prouder of you!" He pulled back, sniffling, a huge smile on his face.

After a moment, an even more baffled and confused Keith was dragged down the hallway, up some stairs, and into a room he had never been in before by an eager Lance. Lance had his computer tucked under his arm, and plugged it into a long cord in the back of the room, then turned around and steered Keith into a comfy chair.

"I set up this movie theatre a while ago with Pidge! This way, we can watch anime in style!" Lance proudly said, clicking a button. The lights turned off and a projector flickered on, showing Keith's computer screen, the opening title scene of Tamaki's Unwitting Depression still up.

Lance settled down next to Keith, and finally relaxed, happy he had found something to do. He soon discovered that Keith was very vocal during shows, shouting at the characters, and even sobbing at points. (not even the sad parts) They had a great time, and when Shiro asked later that night how the relaxation day went, Keith and Lance shared an excited, secretive look that the entire team wondered at for days.

 **A/N - Anndd… DONE! Whew, my first real fanfic. Just a one-shot, but I'm proud of it, nevertheless. I've had this headcanon for a while, and I am really glad I was able to put it on paper (digital, non-existent paper, but this is my AN, so I'm going to say what I please) EDIT: I made a couple of changes. Nothing big, just changed up some of the sentence structure to let it flow better.**


End file.
